Branded
by PsychoInnovations
Summary: Taken from his home by unknown Magic, Shirou Emiya is deposited in a reality much similar to his own. Except it is protected by Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Armed with new power and purpose, watch as his destiny unfolds and that being a hero spans more than just one world. His destiny is no longer his, for now that he is branded, he will become a champion of many worlds.


**_Hey everyone, I'm here with just a new idea that popped into my head. I ran through the animated Avenger's show that ran until recently, and decided to do a little crossover story. This features elements of both Fate and the Marvel Universes. I've talked with one of my resource guys and he said the magecraft of Nasu and Marvel is too different to put together, which I agree. However on other hand, I've seen countless DC/Marvel comic-crosses where no logic is thrown into their powers. Such as Green Lantern having virtually unlimited power in the JLA/Avengers series. Anyway I'll try to keep the explanations reasonable, but I think Shirou's personal powers will work fine in Marvel._**

**_Also speaking of Shirou, this Shirou followed UBW through and through, except for one tiny portion I changed so he could be an apprentice and Rin could be the pupil of Zelretch. Otherwise cannon-power wise Shirou is UBW. However he does get a few upgrades to play fairly in the Marvel Universe, since he really doesn't have a whole lot of Noble Phantasms. The way I see it is that Shirou always had the potential of UBW within him, so any weapon he's seen he has. Which is why when he was in Archer's Reality Marble he could trace some random blades so easily, because they littered the field. In this story, I'll focus more on him having more mundane swords or enchanted sword. Legendary plugs, etc. Now this is not, oh Shirou doesn't HAVE any, it's just the usage is low. Shirou has hundreds of NP laying around in his reality marble._**

**_The way I look at it is why use a nuke to kill a fly? I mean some of the lower level bad guys in Marvel aren't even worth Kanshou and Bakuya, which will probably be Shirou's staple weapons since this is UBW Route. Otherwise expect Shirou to be more resourceful with his powers than simply calling forth Gae Bolg and decimating his foes. Shirou isn't limited to just swords when it comes to weapons, I mean granted no guns and no technology, but he can hurl swords at insane speeds from his side, why couldn't he do that with say a bola? It's just him being more clever with tracing is all. _**

**_Anyway enough of my yapping, enjoy the story and Read and Review! _**

* * *

_Gran, Norway, Earth-TRN265_

_June 17, 2008_

"Hey, apprentice, find anything useful down there or are you just wasting time?" An accented voice range down from above. The apprentice Magus looked up and saw a man looking down upon him. The man was dressed in black overcoat with purple embroidery, wearing a black suit beneath. His hair was done in a long braid with a white cover over the large portion directly behind his head. "I hate those dark crevices, so don't make me come down there, Emiya." The nineteen-year-old man rolled his eyes at the third year student he had been partnered with for the dig.

Shirou dismissed the small chisel he had been using to pound away at the rock before he picked up one of the stones and traced a small dagger with a black handle, which bore a design that had the semblance of an angel. It was an enchanted dagger, as far as Shirou could tell, that could cut through many substances. The original had long been taken back to the Clock Tower in London for study, but he had managed to catch a glimpse of it when it was found during a prior excavation that he had been on in Sweden with the Sea of Estray. Shirou hadn't fully delved into his acquired knowledge of the small dagger, but he made a mental note to do so at a later date.

He took the knife and carved the symbol of Kenaz into the stone, and dribbled his od into the rock. It began to shine like a torch and he used it to look at his unearthing.

"Nothing down in this one, Gustaf, but I'll keep looking!" He called up to his partner. Gustaf Marksson was a Swedish Magus who doubled as the small company's resident cook, much to Shirou's ire. Many times had the two done battle to determine who would be master of the cooking utensils. That is until Tessa Julmakäsi, the head of their small group, had put an end to their fighting and declared Gustaf in charge. "Are there anymore sites we need to check out before we pack in for the day?"

"There is one more a few hills down that Ms. Julmakäsi wanted explored, but if you are not up to it I will tell her so!" _'Lazy mage probably wants to head in so he can get back into the kitchen…'_ Shirou thought as he reinforced his body and crushed the stone in his hand and dismissed the dagger before climbing up and out of the crevice of earth.

"Let's go give it a look, if nothing else and we can mark the site down. The sun is setting so seeing will be a bit difficult, and the others are probably expecting you back soon so you can prepare the meal." Gustaf's eyes widened in happiness as Shirou said this.

"I knew having you as a partner wouldn't be a complete loss," he replied, causing Shirou to frown, but otherwise brushed it off. "I still don't understand what you are doing out here though. Ms. Julmakäsi was quite surprised to hear from the Second Magician requesting she allow you to help us on these excavations." As the men walked, Shirou rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, recalling that incident.

"You see, my Master, Tohsaka Rin, is the pupil of the Old Man, and he took her with him on one of his little 'outings,' but refused to leave me alone in the Clock Tower," Shirou stated. _'I wouldn't be surprised if Zelretch knew about the events of the Grail War as well.' _The Old Man had appeared after the Fifth Holy Grail War and approached Rin to be his pupil for reasons beyond Shirou. _'Must have something to do with that sword we copied. Damned near killed Rin when she used it; sloppy.' _Shirou berated himself, and he noticed the Swede eying him "That aside, my Master had been instructing me in runic magecraft due to my 'less-than-desirable' Circuit quality, and when the Old Man caught wind of that, he reached out to your boss and now here we are."

"Ah well that clears that up, it seems we've arrived," Gustaf indicated. Shirou took note of the location and nodded.

"Alright, well I suppose now we can head back and you can get our dinner underway."

"It'd probably make as much sense to explore this cave now instead of venturing out this way again tomorrow. We still have the western side of the area to do in two days before we must return to the Society's base in Finland. So shall we get to it?"

"If by we, you mean me, then yes." Shirou replied dryly. "Just make sure you call for me when it's time to go. I'll just be down in the first few open caves." Gustaf nodded and Shirou ducked into the small opening. He quickly inscribed the runes of light once more onto a small rock and proceeded inward. As the young Magus looked around the cave system he saw nothing outstanding about them. Shirou headed further inward. _'I wonder what Tessa was looking for in the first place in this area. Many Viking artifacts, but nothing worth value to the Sea of Estray; oh well better keep digging.' _

Eventually Shirou found himself in a larger cavern. He looked around and didn't spot anything useful, but as the light from his runic stone passed over a small section, he noticed something shimmering. Shirou quickly walked over in that direction and picked up an egg-shaped stone with a reflective rune on it, that had the appearance of a two halves of a circle almost connecting. As Shirou held the stones he began to feel his od leaving his body, not of his will, but it seemed the smooth rock was drawing in his prana.

"What on earth..?" Shirou breathed, before the stone began drinking heavily of his Circuits, and Shirou grit his teeth. Over the last few years with proper exercising of his Circuits he had managed to unlock the full potential of them. Rin had once told him that it was due to his lack of training, but even if his Circuits could handle a much heavier load now, his internal levels had remained the same, still sitting at a meager thirty to forty units at any given time. And this thing was about to drain him dry. Shirou still had a portion of Rin's Magic Crest on his shoulder blade, but refrained from taping into that unless he needed too. The prana in the Tohsaka Circuits engraved on his shoulder-blade could easily overwhelm his own Magic Circuits if released to fast.

Shirou clenched his teeth in pain and fell to his knees, unable to let go of the stone. Rapidly, he felt his od being swept away, and then it suddenly stopped. The collected prana in the stone hummed softly before the runes on it began to glow brighter. The prana shot out from the stone and shot into the cave walls where hundreds of inscriptions began glowing. Shirou could feel the prana, his prana, being amplified by the stone is his grasp. The very air around him began shaking with an intense power and then a flash of light.

* * *

As Shirou's eyes opened he couldn't tell exactly where he was. _'Akasha that left me drained.' _Shirou thought as he rolled onto his side. He took in his surroundings and confirmed that he was still indeed inside the cave. _'What happened?' _The young man got onto his feet and looked around, seeing that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Gustaf!" Shirou called out, but only his echo replied. Frowning, Shirou pocketed the smooth stone and reinforced his eyesight, granting him pseudo-night vision. The Magus began trudging out of the cave system and back towards the entrance. As he approached the mouth of the cave, he was surprised to see the sun shining. _'It was nearly nightfall when I entered that cave system. Gustaf must have gone back into town to report it, or just got fed up with waiting. Either way heading back to Gran should be my first priority.' _

Nodding in affirmation of his plan, Shirou augmented his body with reinforcement and sprinted off towards the little Norwegian town, where he'd hopefully find his compatriots.

* * *

_Avenger's Mansion, Manhattan Island, New York City, New York, United States, Earth-8096_

Far below the streets of New York City, three men were gathered around a round table with a stylized 'A' across its top. The first man stood just above six feet tall with slick black hair, only a few tufts poking over his head. His face was covered in a trim goatee with five o'clock shadow running the length of his jawline. Tony Stark was the main backer and leader of the self-proclaimed Avengers, a team of heroes formed initially to round up and capture seventy-four metahuman inmates that had escaped various high-security prisons.

Standing next to Tony at the same height was a muscular African man. Wearing a black bodysuit with wisteria colored gloves and boots, the man's face has strong features and his black hair was cut short with a small section shaved on both sides of his head. T'Challa, also the King of Wakanda, was attempting to referee another ongoing battle between Tony and the third man.

The final man of the trio stood over the other two men by a good half-foot, with long flowing blonde hair. He was dressed in a black war-armor with four silver discs on each half of the front of it. Around his waist was a golden belt with the symbol of a tornado on the front, navy leggings covered his lower half, and golden boots his feet. A winged helmet sat atop his head and a red cape poured down from his broad shoulders like a bloody waterfall. In his hand he also carried a dull gray warhammer with leather binding wrapped around its hilt. This was Thor Odinson, the Asgardian God of Thunder.

"All I'm saying is there is no such thing as magic!" Tony shouted at the Thunderer. The god leveled Stark with a glare.

"I fail to see how you can make such a claim, Iron Man. You have seen with your own eyes the existence of such things. Seeing the Casket should make it nigh impossible for you to declare such absurdities. Friend T'Challa, will you show Tony the error in his views?" The Black Panther crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment.

"I do not see how you two can still argue this point at all any longer. Tony, science may account for a very large margin of the explainable things in this universe, but even I must admit that magic is very real." Thor grinned in triumph and slapped the Panther across the back in victory. Nearly falling forward, T'Challa balanced himself, before removing Thor's hand. "I am not siding with you either Thor, for you seem to be as wary of our technology as Tony is a skeptic of your magic."

"The science of man has been corrupting Midgard for centuries," Thor began.

"Science is what allowed us to find that _magic _box in the first place, Thor!" Tony countered easily. "And it's allowing us to scan for any more mystical items that your people may have left lying around our planet for us to find." The scanning program that Tony's personal A.I., JARVIS, was running began to signal a confirmation on the signal. "Just like that one! Wait; there's already been a hit?" The Panther rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Indeed it seems that way. Whatever it is, Avengers, we must move swiftly, unless we intend to allow other unscrupulous eyes to claim this item." Thor nodded in agreement.

"T'Challa's words ring true. I will not allow another blight to befall Midgard. Come friends let us make haste." Thor quickly turned on his heel and proceeded to the hangar that housed the team's main mode of transportation, the Quinjets.

"JARVIS, upload the coordinates to my suit and the Quinjet, we leave in five." Tony proceeded out of the room to don his armor. The Blank Panther strode out of the Assembly Hall and followed Thor to the hangar.

* * *

_Danish Airspace, Above the Faroe Islands_

_Two hours later_

After traveling at maximum burn for nearly two hours, the Quinjet slowed over the Faroe Islands, only six-hundred miles from its targeted coordinates. Iron Man, in his Mark VI armor, studied one of the jet's computer consoles. _'Odd that an Asgardian energy signature would appear only a few weeks after we dealt with the Casket, it can't be a coincidence.' _Tony thought to himself as he poured over the data. It was eerily similar to the Casket of Ancient Winters, but something about it suggested it was different in nature. A small beeping caught Tony's attention.

"Sir, it appears that the energy signature is on the move, and at considerably higher speeds that previously recorded." JARVIS reported to Tony within his helmet. Tony studied the map his A.I. had brought up, showing the recorded path of the energy signature. He spotted its current location and direction, coinciding that with any publicly listed structures. After a few seconds his smirked underneath his helmet.

"JARVIS, there wouldn't happen to be a transit line exactly following the path of the energy would there?"

"Actually, sir," the A.I. replied, "it seems that it does. A railway that runs in and out of Oslo, Norway, and it seems who or whatever has found the item producing the energy signature is heading to the capital now. Next stop positions them at a station thirty-one miles from Oslo." Turning to his teammates, Iron Man indicated to the console.

"JARVIS has determined the next probable location for the energy source to be. We can be in the country in less than fifteen minutes, but after that Thor and I will need to rendezvous at the site due to our ability to traverse the air at speeds greater than the Quinjet."

"Aye, the winds of Midgard will provide swift travel to the son of Odin. Friend Panther, you will catch up when you can?"

"I will play the role of citadel and hold in the capital. Should the bearer of the energy get past both of you, I will serve as a contingency and will rally the others accordingly. I contacted Hawkeye, the Wasp and the Captain to meet with me in Oslo as soon as you relayed the information." The Panther replied. Thor bellowed out a hearty laugh at the Panther's reply.

"A noble gesture, Panther, but no mere mortal can best the son of Odin and the Iron Man in battle." Thor clasped Tony on his shoulder, causing the armor to shudder beneath the impact.

"Still a sound plan, T'Challa, we'll radio you if anything comes up. Thor it's time for us to go." Nodding, the Thunderer moved to the cargo bay and the Panther opened the release. Thor began to swing his mighty hammer around and then let go before grabbing the strap, flying out of the ship and accelerating past it. Iron Man gave T'Challa a mock salute before jumping out and activating the thrusters of his suit catching up to Thor.

* * *

_Public Transit Route 4, Gran to Oslo line, Norway – with Shirou_

_A few minutes before _

_"_Billett, vennligst" one of the conductors asked Shirou. The young man looked up at the man in confusion. Shirou had no grasp of the country's official language, and upon seeing the young man's confusion, the conductor smiled. "Ah a traveler, may I please see your ticket, sir?" Shirou did as requested.

"How much longer until we reach the next station?" Shirou asked the man.

"Oh about ten more minutes," the ticket-man replied, before moving on. _'Hopefully sooner than that, whatever magecraft I'm feeling is getting a lot closer and fast.'_ Shirou shifted in his seat slightly, and thumbed the egg-shaped stone in his pocket. _'The sooner I reach the capital, the sooner I can contact the Sea of Estray's representative at the Finnish Embassy. I don't know what happened, but I need to find out.' _

Shirou looked out the window, taking in the landscapes of Norway. He smiled ruefully; this was one of the few places on the planet left like this. Modernization had a way of deforesting places, but on recent maps of this nation, Shirou had noted that still nearly half of its areas were in the wilds. His own home country couldn't boast that high of a number; the Japanese were building up now that they were running out of places to expand. A sudden twinge struck the back of Shirou's mind. The magecraft that had been coming closer to him sudden rocketed by his senses and away from him. _'Must've been a false alarm.' _The young Magus, still looking out the window, saw more roadways dotting the land. _'We must be nearing the station.' _

The apprentice mage leaned back into his seat as the train ground to a halt and a chime indicated that it had arrived at the station. Shirou got to his feet and exited the train. As he stepped onto the platform he felt the twinge of his senses again, and looked around. It felt painfully close, but he didn't see anything. Unexpectedly the hustle and bustle of the small station grew to a cold standstill. Most of the native Norwegians were staring in the general direction of the exit, and as Shirou followed their gazes, he could see why.

Standing at the top of the flight of stairs were two rather imposing figures, and their eyes were both fixed on Shirou. One must have been some kind of machine, but nothing Shirou had ever seen before. It was red and golden, shaped like a man, with a glowing white centerpiece in its chest that must serve as its power core. The other was a monster of a man, standing nearly seven feet tall, and while his armor looked straight from a legend, the hammer in the man's hands screamed danger. _'Wait the hammer…'_ Shirou instantly analyzed the warhammer and its knowledge now belonged to him.

As the people turned to Shirou and then looked back at the two figures, they instantly began to back away. Shirou could see the fear that he suddenly seemed to strike into these people, and wondered what these two had done. One little boy ran up to the two and was rewarded with a smile from the larger fellow. The little boy's mother ran to the two and grabbed her son before nodding in apology and then returning to the crowd that seemed to be backing behind the two new people.

"Alle dere dra nå. Thor og jeg vil håndtere denne fyren," the mechanical man told the crowd. Shirou couldn't understand what was being said, but it apparently roused the crowd enough for them to start leaving the station. The mechanical man began to walk forward and Shirou instantly threw up his hands, ready to strike. The metal man held his hands in the air defensively. "Whoa there kid, we're not here to fight. We've been tracing an energy signature around the planet and it seems to be coming from you. Know anything about it?" _'How could non-magi possibly know how to trace magecraft with machines?'_ Shirou's inner klaxon was whirring loudly, but he came out of his attacking stance.

"I don't know what you mean, perhaps you are mistaken. I'm sure whoever created you just didn't program your software correctly?" _'I'll never understand the attraction to machines.' _While able to perform structural analysis on just about anything, Shirou knew a thing or two about repairing his home electronics, and knew how to set the DVR on his home television, but why so many people used them in such volume escape him. He didn't even own a laundry machine until Taiga had all but forced him into buying one for doing her laundry as well. The metal man started to laugh.

"Program me? Just who do you think I am? I know that we aren't so well known around certain parts of the world, but you must know who I am at least." Shirou put a hand to his chin, but drew a blank.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recall ever seeing you before," Shirou replied simply. The android smacked its own face, which caused Shirou to raise a brow. Suddenly the face plate of the metal man opened up revealing the face of a thirty-something year old man.

"Okay, does this ring a bell? Tony Stark, Iron Man, leader of the Avengers?" the man supplied to Shirou, but nothing. _'Who is this guy?' _Shirou shook his head no.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark, but I don't know who you are, or what you're after." The giant, blonde man finally let out a laugh.

"It seems your assumed too much, your reputation isn't as large as your ego apparently, Iron Man." The big man bellowed, but then he looked to Shirou. "But listen mortal, we have tracked something of Asgardian magic to your person, and I am here to see that it does not fall into the wrong hands." The large man's fist clenched upon his hammer. Shirou frowned.

"As I told your friend, I have nothing." The large man reached out his hand and Shirou's eyes widened. The smooth stone in his pocket slid out slowly and then flew across the gap and into the man's hand.

"Odin's beard, a Norn Stone…how did you come by this child?" The large man thundered out. Shirou looked at him puzzlingly. _'He must be some kind of magic user to have been able to do that, but I can't risk revealing myself.' _

"On an…archeology dig," Shirou supplied. Half-truth was better than no truth at all. The blonde man looked thoughtfully at the stone in his grasp, before began to look annoyed.

"Is that so, mortal? Would you then entertain my question of why this stone's energies have been used recently? I am in no mood for games today, young mage." _'How did he know?!' _

"You are giving off magical energy, it's faint but it's there." Iron Man commented. Shirou looked at the armored man, and then to the larger man.

"The stone activated of its own accord, and it began to drink my power. There was a flash of light, and I ended up here."

"And you were travelling with the Norn Stone, likely to deliver it into the hands of your master." The blonde-haired man surmised, but Shirou shook his head. _'Alright it's official, something is up. This blonde man is giving off prana like crazy, and this armored man knows about magecraft to some degree, at least enough to track it and sense it by machine. Just what did this stone do?' _

"I am simply looking for my research team, they are based out of a neighboring country and was hoping to contact them through the consulate in Oslo. Now you have your stone, so may I be on my way?"

"Hold your horses, kid. You don't just possess a…Norn Stone," Iron Man started, struggling to remember the name of the rock, "and get to walk away just like that. We still have some questions for you."

"Aye, the Norn Stones are items of tremendous power. The effects differ from each wielder, but they all have the common property of opening gateways through all the Nine Realms, and potentially beyond."

"What do you mean 'beyond'?" Iron Man asked, the large man. The blonde-haired man rubbed the stone, remembering.

"Legend tells of ancient warriors who used the stones to traverse not only the realm of Midgard and the other realms, but to reach out past the boundaries of Yggdrasil's branches and into the Forest of Creation. Yggdrasil is but on tree of life in a forest."

"Dimensional travel?" Iron Man asked, dumbfounded. Shirou's eyes widened at that as well. Supposedly only the Second Magic, wielded by his Master's mentor, could achieve such miracles._ 'Although, I guess with parallel worlds there is bound to be some overlapping, and maybe some other-worldly Zelretch created a stone to perform the Kaleidoscope.'_ "Are you telling me this kid could be from another dimension entirely?"

"Tis possible, but highly unlikely, as only the most powerful of entities could wield this power, as even the Odin-force would be hard pressed to achieve this feat without some kind of magical amplification." Shirou frowned. _'Well there goes that theory…' _The young man suddenly clenched his teeth in pain as his right hand began smoking. Shirou looked at his palm, but nothing was happening aside from the smoke seemingly coming from his flesh. Both the large man and Iron Man noticed as well.

"Whoa, kid, are you alright?" Shirou's hand stopped smoking, and he clenched it open and shut.

"I guess so, I have no idea what that was though."

"It matters not," the large man bellowed, "you will come with us."

"As I've said, I'm in a bit of a rush and don't have time for this. Take your stone and we will part ways." Iron Man's faceplate clasped back over his face and his voice regained its metallic sound.

"Sorry kid, that's not the way it works. Personally I don't have any issues with you, but with you carrying such a high profile item around, it'll set anyone on edge, so just answer our questions, and we'll be on our way, and you on yours."

"Unless you wish to test your mettle against the son of Odin!" _'Alright, his boasting is starting to lose its charm.' _Shirou though sourly._ 'I still can't be too sure of whom this guy is, but if his weapon is any indication, then I need to move or I could die.' _"Make your choice, mage."

"You know, I think I've figured out who you finally are. Mjolnir was the dead giveaway. You really should conceal that with an invisibility spell, to keep people from finding out whom you are."

"The son of Odin needs not hide his face. Would be cowardly to hide my grandeur from my foes! They must know that it was the Thunderer who dealt them defeat!" Shirou's ire was rising with this man. So open about his magic, it went against everything Shirou was raised in knowing. _'But I still can't rule out anything yet. If I am in a different world, then Zelretch may be my only way home, or these two…' _

"And I will not be submitting myself to your charge today. Too much is happening for me to be sidetracked by you two. Now if you'll excuse me." Shirou reinforced his body and leaped over the two, before taking off out of the station.

* * *

"Well that went well," Tony said dryly. "I guess we'll have to go after him. Come on, Thor." Tony turned to his teammate, but he found himself alone in the station lobby. "Thor?"

* * *

As Shirou was running through the forest, the day had suddenly become very overcast. Dark clouds swirled above him and lighting tore through the skies. Shirou paid it little heed as he continued his trek through the trees, until a bolt of electricity impacted the ground directly ahead of him. Looking up his saw a figure floating menacingly in the air.

"You dare try to flee from the son of Odin, whelp? You shall fear the wrath of Thor!" _'Called it.'_ Shirou instantly moved as Mjolnir flew from the Thunderer's hands and into the ground. _'Trace on.' _Instantly a copy of Mjolnir was in Shirou's hands as the original flew back to Thor.

"Odin's beard!" Thor swore as he saw Shirou holding his own mighty hammer. "What dark magic is this?" Shirou then began to struggle to hold the warhammer and then it fell to the earth. Thor laughed aloud. "You may be able to copy my hammer, young one, but you are not _fit_ to wield it!" Thor extended his hand and the second Mjolnir flew into it. Shirou instantly dismissed the od and the hammer faded away in a golden release of light. "It matters not, I will not be bested!"

Thor came crashing down on the young Magus, but instantly Kanshou and Bakuya were in Shirou's hands, crossed over one another to deflect the blow from the Thunder God. Shirou strained under the mighty strength of the large Asgardian. Thor kicked Shirou in the stomach and Shirou went flying, but managed to correct his flight and landed on his feet. Shirou threw Kanshou and Bakuya away from himself and the seeking blades soon found themselves coming together again right in Thor's face. The god yelled out in surprise, but then charged the young mage with his hammer crackling with lighting. Shirou called forth a large steel claymore and reinforced it to its breaking point and parried the hammer. The claymore shattered on impact, but it stopped Mjolnir enough. Thor attempted to strike with an uppercut, but a nun chuck appeared in Shirou's hand, and he used to stop the head of the hammer from progressing any further.

Growing annoyed, Thor dislodged the hammer and struck repeatedly at the youth. A cross strike parried by twin sabers, a downward crushing blow blocked by a giant great sword, and so on, but Shirou was tiring. Thor noticed this and punched the youth in the chest with his large fist. Shirou flew into the side of a small hill, and lay there, unmoving. Thor stalked over to the young man and raised his hammer in a finishing blow, but Shirou's eyes flashed open and he smirked.

"Enkidu," was all Shirou whispered. The golden chains flew out from the trees and wound themselves around Thor. The snaked around his arms and legs and bound him with his hammer about his head. The chains tightened and hoisted the God of Thunder into the air. "If you are a god, then you will have no such luck escaping this." _'Thank you Gilgamesh.' _"Now then, where were we?" Shirou heard a small noise build up. He turned to see Iron Man aiming his hands, charged with energy, at him.

"Now we do it the hard way," Iron Man replied. Shirou instantly felt his world starting to fade and go dark.

* * *

As Shirou awoke, he saw that he was in a small cell surrounded by robotic drones. The instant he regained full awareness, his hand began to burn again. This time much more profusely and he could see something forming on it. One of the sentries, a metallic robot with red energy swirling around its mouth, spoke.

"Alert the Avengers, the prisoner is awake." One of the other sentries nodded before walking away. "Iron Man will be along shortly," the robot addressed Shirou.

"Good I want some words with him," Shirou ground out angrily. He looked at his hand and saw it had stopped smoking, and there was a mark there.

"Shall I relay a message?" The robot asked him.

"I'm more of an in-person kind of guy." Shirou channeled the od through his Circuits, but as he did, his hand began to hurt once more, and nearly twice the normal amount of od he could call upon rushed into his system. Instantly shutting off his od, as to not burn himself out, Shirou fully looked at his palm now. There was a symbol there.

It was a golden star with an almost completed circle around the outside of it.

It looked like Iron Man would be in for a bit of a surprise when he came to visit next. Shirou simply sat back against the wall of his little cell, content to muse over this little mark. _'And if I need to I will simply kill all the guards here, and find Iron Man myself. Whoever these Avengers are, they are my ticket home it seems. I guess the path of the hero involves a little spilled blood, but in any case, we'll just wait it out.'_

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Alright, let him out," Tony ordered as Shirou stepped out of his cell. Iron Man was wearing a much thicker and heavily armed suit. "We need to talk."

"We most certainly do," Shirou agreed before he clenched his right hand, the mark glowing softly. "That, we can agree on."

* * *

_**Well there we go. Hopefully the title and the end can give you a guess of what Shirou's little Marvel powerup will be. This may seem rather extreme at so early in the story, but as more chapters come out it'll be explained. I will drop a hint and say this Shirou's (Who I will dub Shirou-265) first stop may be on Earth-8096, but his dimension hopping may just lead to the realization that he's destined to be a Multiversal Ally of Justice. Thanks for reading and remember to review. Its my payment!**_


End file.
